A Youko Love
by Her Awsomeness Bridget Depp
Summary: Kurama, when he was Yoko, fell in love with a blue fox demon named Reina. Now Kurama finds himself face to face with her during the Dark Tournament? Want to know how THAT turned out? 1st in series
1. Chapter 1

1**A Youko Love**

**Prelude**

Kurama sat in Yusuke's room about to listen to his new mission with the others.

"Hey Urameshi! Why do you have a plushy blue fox?" Kuwabara said poking at a little stuffed animal.

"STOP!" Yusuke yelled snatching the animal from Kuwabara's grip, "Don't touch Max."

Kuwabara laughed so hard he fell to his knees.

"You still have baby toys, Urameshi!" he said through a fit of manly giggles.

"AT LEAST I DON'T PLAY WITH KITTENS!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei let a little smirk play across his face.

However, Kurama was staring at the little stuffed animal. He smiled when he realized what it reminded him of. The image of a lovely woman standing in a garden came into his head and his memories of her filled his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 2**

"We found her in the forest," said Maverick of the Outriders, "As you can see she is very badly wounded."

"Thank you," Yoko said courteously and sat down on the ground where the injured girl lay. She had silvery blue hair and a silvery blue fox tail and ears.

When he finished bandaging her wounds he turned to a Higher Rank and told him that the girl would be well in three days.

Two days later

The girl stirred awake. The first thing she saw was a fox demon like herself. He had hazel eyesand long silver hair.

"Hello," said the fox demon, "You are in the Silver Clan of the Youko's. You have been here three days. What clan are you from?"

"Izu,"the girl mumbled and turned away from him.

Yoko was studying her face before she turned away. He saw she had blue eyes with a tiny hint of green.

"Well, you may stay here as long as you like," Yoko said getting up. Before he walked awqay he heard her turn over.

"What your name?" she called.

"Yoko, and yours?"

"You can call me Fox."

"That's your name? Fox?"

"No, but I like to keep people guessing," she said as she turned back over. Yoko turned on his heel and started to walk away but as much as he tried not to, he was smiling too.

A girl was walking on the hills by herself. She had very long blue hair and her fox tail and ears were a silvery blue. Her name was Reina. It had been seven months since she had come to this clan. She was happy, although she couldn't take a mate because males could only mate with females who were from their own clan.

But that's okay, Reina thought to herself, I don't want to mate anyway.

Then Yokos face popped into her mind. She smiled.

Yoko and her had become good friends, some people thought it unnatural that they spent so much time together.

"Hey Fox!" called a voice from behind her but before she turned around she knew who it was. Even though she had told Yoko her real name long ago, he still insisted on calling her "Fox".

"Hey Yoko," Reina said as Yoko became level with her.

"What are you doing up here?" he said.

"Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"HEY!" she said playfully pushing him. Yoko started to laugh.

Down in the valley, Yokuro was looking up at the hills where Reina and Yoko were now trying to pounce each other. Yokuro smiled. He had never seen his brother this happy before. Yoko was always cheerful now that Reina had arrived in the clan, but Yokuro's smile quickly faded. Yoko had still not mated. Yokuro turned and walked into his den.

"So, are we gonna steal something tonight?" Reina asked Yoko.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," he said laying down in the grass.

"Your so lazy," she said sitting on the ground cross-legged. Yoko looked at Reina. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that went all the way to her ankles and had slits all the way up to her thighs. It was black with dark blue trim. His eyes fell upon her leg.

"Hello?" Reina said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, where did you get the dress?"

"Made it? You like?"

"Yea, its nice."

"Pervert..."

"Huh? I am not!"

"I saw you staring at my leg. hmpf," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Was not," Yoko said as he pounced at her. Reina moved out of the way, making him miss. She stuck her chin in the air and ran down the hill.

Reina woke with a start. She had been having her usual nightmare. She got up and walked out of her den. She went to the hills that surrounded the valley and laid down in the soft grass and stared at the blood red Makai moon. She lifted her hand lazily and made a flowers grow from the ground, she had gotten the ability from Yoko. Her original power was Absorption, she could duplicate powers and keep them. She laid there for a while looking up when she heard a noise. She raised up suddenly, her senses alert and ready. Then she saw Yoko coming out of the forest.

"Yoko?"

"Fox? What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"I was checking on some of the rose plants."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Again? You've been doing that a lot lately," he said sitting beside her.

"Yeah," she said as Yoko laid in the grass.

"Yoko," she said.

"Hn?"

"Why do you hang around me so much?"

Yoko propped up with his arm.

"I mean, none of the other males hang around with females," she said.

"I dunno. Your like my best friend. Plus, your much prettier than the males," he said smiling.

"HEY!" she said pouncing at him but he made no effort to move. He could have easily evaded it but didn't.

Reina ended up straddling his hips with his growing arousal jammed between her legs.

Yoko put his arms around her and pulled her down and kissed her. His arms tightened around her and deepened their kiss. Their sweet kiss ended and Reina was blushing furiously.

"Yoko, um..."

Reina didn't have time to finish her sentence because Yoko had rolled her on her back and his lips were on hers again.

When their lips parted he laid his head on her chest, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you, Fox," he said, " I've loved you ever since you got here."

Reina blushed again and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Yoko," she said.

Yoko lifted his head and they smiled at each other. Reina buried her hand in his soft silver hair and brought his head down for another kiss. They spent all night ineach others arms not wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 3**

It has been a month since Yoko and Reina shared intimate kisses that night in the light of the moon. They had been meeting each other in secret ever since then.

Now it was night again. They had picked a spot where they where they should meet each night. It was by some rose bushes in a very tiny clearing.

Yoko was sitting by them now, waiting for his kitsune. He got to his feet when he saw her outline coming through the trees. She smiled as she saw him.

"Hello my Fox," Yoko said putting his arms around her waist. Reina looked into his eyes, nothing had changed between them, they were still best friends and spent a lot of free time together in public but never romantically. Reina smiled again as Yoko took her chin in his hand and kissed her. He was about to break their kiss when Reina's tongue was at his teeth demanding entrance. Yoko tightened his arms in reply and opened to her request. They pulled away from the pleasurable kiss but stayed in each others arms.

"Why so urgent Fox?"

Reina smiled.

"I just couldn't wait to see you and you take too long."

"Oh really," Yoko said," Well let me quicken my pace."

He smiled and pulled her to the ground. He crawled over her, his hair falling around them, completely concealing them from the outside world. His lips locked with hers in a heart- stopping kiss. When the kiss ended Reina smiled.

"Now that's what I expected from Yoko, the legendary bandit," Reina said.

Yoko smiled.

"Well, one does learn to quicken their pace while stealing."

A flicker of thought passed over Reina's face. Yoko saw it.

"What is it?" e asked pulling her tighter, "is anything wrong?"

"No, it's just, sigh, this whole mating thing."

"We got that straightened out remember, they officially made you part of the clan."

"Yes Yoko but, they all are going to think I'm not good enough for you. I heard some of the Higher Ranks talking about me the other day."

"I had worried about that too."

"And they want you to mate badly, and that dirty, goo- for- nothing gold- fox Minaru has been throwing herself at you."

"I don't love her, you know that," Yoko said pulling her leg up over his thigh. Reina smiled and pushed her silver foxes hair out of his eyes.

Yoko lowered his head for another kiss. He deepened the kiss immediately. He traveled down to her neck, kissing her lightly making her softly moan his name.

Suddenly a twig snapped and they both wrenched their heads toward the sound. They saw a red blur disappear into the darkness, running back to the hills.

Yoko sprang up and ran after it. He was nearly to the hills that surrounded their valley when he pounced the peeper. He wrenched him around to see who it was. He gasped in surprise at the person, it was his brother Yokuro.

"Yokuro! What are you doing here?" Yoko said getting up and helping his brother to his feet.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? With HER!"

"Yokuro, I love her."

"Love? A Youko isn't meant for love."

"Yokuro, I figured out why I didn't want to mate. I wanted love, and I found it."

"sigh Yoko, this isn't right. She's below you."

Yoko's eyes fell to the ground.

Yokuro sighed again.

"I'll keep it a secret."

Yoko looked up and smiled at his brother. He pulled him into a big embrace.

"Thank you brother."

"I just hope you know what your doing."

"Oh, I do," Yoko yelled over his shoulder as he ran back to the woods. When he got to the clearing he didn't see Reina.

"Fox? Fox? You here? I can feel your ki, I know you're here."

A small blue fox climbed down the tree and transformed into Reina.

"Who was it?" she said moving slowly into his arms.

"Yokuro, he said he would keep iy a secret."

Reina sighed and put her head on his chest.

"Well, we better get back," Reina said pulling away but Yoko held on to her.

"We got interrupted Fox. Let's make up for the we lost," Yoko said laying her back on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 4**

Reina awoke in her den. She rubbed her neck as she sat up and smiled as she felt the mark on her neck. Yoko had made her his mate last night.

/...Flashback.../

Yoko kissed down her neck. Reina gasped with surprise as he bit into her flesh. She held still until she felt him licking her wound clean.

"Yoko," she said, "I love you but what's gonna happen in the herd?"

"Fox," Yoko said smiling down at her, "I don't care what they think. I love you and that's it. They can't force anyone on me. I am the legendary bandit, after all."

Reina smiled at Yoko. She had tears in her eyes. Yoko crawled off Reina and laid on the grass. He pulled his hair back to expose his neck. Reina leaned over him possessively and sunk her teeth in.

"Fox," Yoko said when he felt her licking it clean, "Maybe, we should keep it a secret for a while."

Reina nodded.

"I had thought the same."

Yoko smiled and reached up to kiss her. She made no objections.

/...End Flashback.../

Reina pulled the collar to her dress up so that it covered the mark Yoko gave her. She walked out of her den and looked around, the herd was already up.

"Hi Reina," came Yokuro's voice from beside her. "Oh hi Yokuro."

"So, that's why you declined my offer. Your in love with my brother."

Reina stood up very straight.

"Yes I am," a look of urgency crossed her face, "Oh, but please don't tell anyone Yokuro."

"Oh, I won't, but y'know, he will have to mate someone soon."

All of a sudden she got really nervous and Yokuro took notice.

"Well, um, I better go," she started to leave when Yokuro pulled her back by her collar. He saw the mark.

"So, you're his mate? How long were you planning to keep it a secret?"

"Yokuro, mind your own business."

He shrugged his shoulders and left her standing by herself.

"Dork," Reina mumbled under her breath.

Reina walked away from her den and down to where all the herd was lazing around. She saw Yoko standing far off from them leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. She saw he had covered his mark with a bandage. She was making her way over to him when Minaru walked over to him first.

Minaru was a gold fox who was the daughter of the current leader of the herd. Reina walked over anyway.

"So, what happened to your neck?" Minaru said to Yoko.

"Um, I, uh, got in a fight with a demon last night. Nothing big."

Minaru gave an obviously fake gasp.

"Was it evil?"

"Oh yeah, definitely evil," he said thinking of Reina.

"Hi Yoko. Minaru," Reina said as she walked up.

"Hello Reina," Minaru said coldly.

"Fox, hi," Yoko said looking at her in admiration.

"What are you guys talking about?" Reina said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, we were just chatting," Minaru said, turning to walk away, "Well I have to go. Bye Yoko."

Yoko gave a half- wave and turned back to Reina.

"Stupid bitch," Reina said sourly, "I'd like to kick her ass just once."

"Jealous my little kitsune?" Yoko said smiling.

"Well duh," she said still looking angry.

"Your so cute when your angry."

"Shut up. Stop trying to make me laugh when I'm mad."

Yoko chuckled.

"Hi Reina," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Minaru standing there.

"Hello Minaru," Reina said coldly.

Minaru usually didn't speak to Reina. She claimed it was because of their rank, but everyone knew the real reason was because she was jealous of Yoko and Reina's relationship.

"Listen," Minaru said with her hands placed firmly on her hips, "I just wanna say, I know you and Yoko are like 'friends' and all but when Yoko makes me his mate, there will be no more of that."

"Hmpf," Reina said crossing her arms, "Not even in your dreams. Yoko will never make you his mate."

"Oh he will, I'm the highest ranked female and he's the highest ranked male, its only natural we're together."

"I don't think so, you see, I've heard he's already got a mate, he marked her last night, I should know, he tells me everything."

"WHAT! WHO IS SHE!" Minaru yelled in rage.

"Why would I tell you?" Reina said calmly.

"I'll fight you. If I win, which I will, you have to tell me."

Reina thought for a moment, the she smiled evilly, she had been waiting for this opportunity.

"Alright," Reina said, "but if I win, you have to leave this herd."

Minaru hesitated for a moment.

"Alright," she said finally.

"Lets get started," Reina said unsheathing the sword at her side.

Minaru pulled knives from her belt. They started. Minaru made every attempt to make a successful hit on Reina but she could not land a single blow upon her. Minaru threw a knife at Reina's neck but Reina dodged it but it sliced off part of her collar, exposing Yoko 's mark.

"WHO'S MARKED YOU!" Minaru yelled attacking Reina with two knives, Reina blocked them with her sword.

"Well, I guess you would have found out sooner or later, but if you must know," Reina said as their weapons locked, Yoko did." Their weapons broke apart.

"NO!" Minaru yelled attacking Reina. She was now blind with rage. Reina realized Minaru was now aiming to kill.

Minaru came in close and Reina saw her chance, she struck out with her sword. Minaru tried to dodge it, but Reina's aim was true. It sliced right over Minaru's heart. In a split second, Minaru feel to the ground in a crumpled ground. Reina gasped, she had killed her.

It was dark now. She ran from the hills and towards the forest, to meet Yoko.

Reina saw Yoko 's outline coming through the trees.

"Yoko, I've got to..."

But she didn't have time to get the words out of her mouth. Yoko had grabbed her and kissed her so passionately it wiped everything from her mind. He led her to the ground not letting up on his heart stopping kiss. When they broke apart, they were both panting.

He lifted his head and looked into his eyes.

"I just couldn't wait to see you," Yoko said smiling. Then he realized her torn collar and her exposed mark.

"What happened?"

"Yoko, listen, Minaru and me had a fight."

Reina told him everything and after she finished Yoko stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"This is bad,"said Yoko, "Are you sure Minaru 's dead?"

"Yes," Reina said putting a hand on his arm, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll tell no one. Did anyone see you?"

"No, no one was there."

"Good," Yoko said, "We can't let them find out."

With that said he pulled Reina in his arms while she laid her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 5**

Reina walked out of her den the next day. She went through the herd and realized they were all staring at her.

"Well, it seems Yoko announced it," Reina said under her breath.

"That's right, he did,"came Yokuro 's voice.

"So, I guess they didn't take it very well?"

"You guessed right, and with Minaru 's recent death, its very suspicious."

"Oh."

"Well, I gotta go, see ya later," Yokuro asid as he walked off.

"Reina," came another voice.

She turned to see two girls who had been Minaru 's little cronies.

"It's strange isn't it? Minaru dead and Yoko makes you his mate all in the same night," said one girl.

"Minaru 's dead?" said looking surprised. "Yes," said the other girl, "but I'm guessing

you already knew that."

They turned to walk away but were blocked by

Yoko.

"Hello ladies," he said smiling coldly.

The girl, sweat dropping, smiled nervously and left.

"Stupid wannabe's,"Reina said.

"Don't worry about them."

"I wasn't."

Yoko ran through the woods, Yokuro at his heels. Yokuro had come to warn Yoko, the leader was planning to kill Reina tonight. Yokuro left to find his brother he saw the leader and twelve other Youko's advancing towards Reina's den.

They finally arrived at the herd. Yoko saw where Reina was at once. She was in the valley below them, fighting for her life. She had already killed the other Youko 's and all that was left was the leader.

Yoko ran down the hill, but the leader had seized his chance. Reina fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yoko screamed pulling the Death Tree seed from his hair and making it grow. It devoured the leader and Yoko ran over to help the limp Reina. He pulled her into his lap and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Reina! Reina! Please wake up!"

Slowly Reina opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Hey, you said my real name. I knew you would come, Yoko."

"Shhh, save your strength."

"It's no use Yoko, I'm dying."

"No, don't say that! I'll heal you!"

"Not even you could do that."

Yoko lowered his head. Reina saw a tear make it's way down his cheek.

"Yoko," she said, "Always remember, I love you."

"I love you to, Fox."

With that Reina took her last breath.


	6. Chapter 6

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Kurama," came the voice of Yusuke.

"Huh?" Kurama said as he came out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke said, "You were just staring into space."

"Oh, just thinking," Kurama said smiling a little at the comment that was once said by Reina over and over, "lets listen to Koenma now."

"Alright," Yusuke said opening up his little briefcase. Koenma popped up on the tiny screen.

"Hello boys...and Kuwabara," Koenma said, "Now, I have to warn you this will be the most dangerous mission you have ever had,, excluding Hiei and Kurama on that statement of course. You will go to and island where they hold something they call they Dark Tournament. There will be many powerful demons there. The rules state that you must have five to a team, so Yusuke, you must find one more combatant."

"Okay," Yusuke said and jumped out of the window.

"HEY!" Koenma yelled after him, "I wasn't finished..."

Kurama was walking down the road on his way from school. When he got to the bend in the road, he heard a voice from behind him.

"What's on your mind Foxboy?"

He turned to see Hiei leaning up a tree with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about Hiei?"

"I've been your friend for a long time Kurama, so don't try to fool me."

"I don't know what your talking about, Hiei," Kurama said turning to walk home.

"Listen Foxboy," Hiei said standing in front of him, "I don't usually do this, but, I'm not going off to this Dark Tournament with you distracted and our team lose. So tell me or we get another teammate."

Kurama sighed and told Hiei about his love with Reina. After he finished he heard a loud sigh. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton, and Shizuru came from around the corner.

"Phew! We thought it was something important!" Yusuke said slapping a hand on Kurama 's back, "It was just a girl!"

"It wasn't just a girl, I loved her," Kurama said getting mad.

"Relax dude," Yusuke said holding up his hands.

"Wait, how did you get Hiei to do that?" Kurama said looking confused.

Yusuke pulled out a pint of ice cream and handed it to Hiei.

"I have a thing for sweet snow," Hiei said shiftily.

Kurama sweat dropped.

"Well, I found a fighter,"Yusuke said, "I'll bring her to the tournament."

They all nodded and went their separate ways, except for Hiei who jumped in a tree to eat his 'sweet snow'.

A pair of woman's lip appear. She's smiling. Her eyes are hidden in darkness and her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She was holding a piece of a paper. Four other demons were standing around her.

"This is perfect," said the woman.

"So, we're gonna do it?" came another girls voice.

"Of course," said the woman, "It's time we came out of the shadows."


	7. Chapter 7

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Now we must forward to the future. It is now after the time when Kurama can change into Yoko at will. Team Urameshi is now in the stadium waiting for their next team. Then they see shadows coming from the other entrance.**

"Now announcing Team Fox," came Koto's voice over the loud speaker.

"Team Fox?" Kuwabara said, "Maybe you should go join their team Kurama."

"They probably named themselves that because foxes are sly and great hunters. They're trying to intimidate us."

"Oh..." Kuwabara said, "HEY! THERE ARE CHIC'S OVER THERE!"

The other members of Team Urameshi looked back at Team Fox. They saw that Kuwabara was telling the truth. Two girls were standing over there with the other members. One with long blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders and they couldn't see her whole face because her hair was hiding her eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest. The other had short black hair with purple highlights. She had dark purple eyes and she was smiling, with one hand on her hip.

"They may be "chic's" as you put it, but probably dangerous one," Hiei said.

"Judging from their ki, I'd say the girl with short hair is the strongest and most likely their leader," said Kurama.

"Yea, I feel it to," Yusuke said, "But there's something strange about the other girl, it feels like she hardly has any ki at all."

"She's the weakest then," Kuwabara said acting smart.

"Good, you can fight her then," Hiei said.

"HEY! Your not sticking me with the weak one! Plus, I'm not fighting a girl, its against my honor code!"

"Teams, pick your first combatants!" rang out Koto's voice.

While Team Urameshi was trying to decide who to pick, they didn't see the blonde haired girl flick her head towards one of her teammates.

"Well!" came Koto's voice as Team Foxes combatant stepped into the arena, "It seems Team Fox has picked Shoma!"

Team Urameshi looked up to see a guy with spiky blonde hair standing there.

"I'll go," Kuwabara said and before they could stop him, he was in the arena.

"Kuwabara has been chosen from Team Urameshi!" Koto said.

"Hi, I'm Shoma," he said smiling with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I'm Kuwabara, so prepare for pain."

"Well nice to meetchya Kuwabara," he said throwing away the toothpick. Just then something caught Kuwabara 's eye. The girl with blonde hair was walking towards the back wall. Shoma turned around to see what Kuwabara was looking at. The girl turned with her back to the wall and sat down, her arms still crossed and her hair in her face.

"Ah, that's just Toki, I wouldn't worry about her...yet."

"Begin!" yelled Toki.

All at once Shoma jumped jumped up and then down but when his feet hit the ground electric sparks grabbed Kuwabara 's legs.

"AARGGGHHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed.

Shoma walked over.

"Y' know electricity is a great thing," he said smiling, "You should learn to respect it," and he balled up his fist and punched Kuwabara.

Kuwabara yelled in pain again. Kuwabara clenched up his hand and his Spirit Sword formed. He brought it down on the electricity that was trapping his legs, it immediately stopped.

"Well, that's good. At least your fighting back," Shoma said smiling.

Then Shoma widened his finger making sparks come from his fingertips. He ran over to Kuwabara and touched him on the shoulder, making Kuwabara yell in pain once again. He slashed out with his sword, slashing Shoma in the left arm. He clapped his hand to it in pain.

"Well, your better than I thought, but not good enough."

Shoma reached out with his arms in the air and a pained look came upon his face. Electricity was filling the air and he brought it down upon Kuwabara. Kuwabara laid there almost knocked out but tried to get back up.

"Didn't have enough?" Shoma said coking his head to the side. He then jumped up and down again. Now Kuwabara 's whole body was caught in the electricity. His spirit sword faded. Kuwabara screamed out then he stopped. Shoma let the electricity fade away and Koto announced him the winner.

Yusuke and Kurama ran out to see about Kuwabara.

"He's alright," Kurama said, "He's just knocked out."

They carried Kuwabara over to the sidelines and laid him down.

"Do you realize," Hiei said, "That he just beat this fool in four moves."

"Yes," Kurama said looking worried, "He was the weakest, I think, above the blonde girl. He feels like he's stronger than her."

They all looked from Kuwabara to the other team.

The other team was smiling back at them, all except the blonde Toki who was still sitting on the ground with her arms still crossed. They still couldn't see her whole face. They all looked at them, wondering what would come next.


	8. Chapter 8

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 8**

"Who's going to fight next?" Yusuke said.

"Maybe we should let them pick first again," Kurama suggested.

While they were talking, the blonde girl flicked her head at another of her team members. A guy who was quite skinny with green hair stepped into the arena.

"Looks like Naki has been selected for Team Fox!" Koto announced.

Team Urameshi looked at him.

"I'll take him," Kurama said but Genkai stepped in front of him.

"No, I'll go," and Genkai walked into the arena instead.

"Hi, how ya doin?" Naki said politely.

"Don't get smart, boy," Genkai said bitterly.

"I'm not I just asked..."

"Well don't."

"Okay, lets fight."

Genkai ran towards him and suddenly Naki changed into a huge spirit beast. Genkai stopped and used her spirit gun. Naki transformed again but this time into a tiny fox. Genkai looked at confused. It opened it mouth and suddenly a huge blue flame erupted from it. It hit her head on but she got up.

"I won't be deceived again," she muttered.

Naki blinked his eyes, he was till the tiny fox.

Genkai attacked again. Naki changed into a raven and took flight. He swooped down and tried to peck at her but she used her spirit wave technique and knocked him to the ground, but he got up.

"Y' know you pretty good for an old lady," Naki said changing back into himself.

"Well stop talking and show me how good you are," Genkai said attacking again but Naki changed into a mouse and scuttled under her feet. Genkai made a move to step on it but Naki changed into the Spirit Beast again. Genkai used her spirit wave again and it hit him hard but he started to get up so she used it before he knew what was happening. This time he stayed down for the count and Koto announced Genkai the winner.

Genkai walked over to her team.

"Whoa," Yusuke muttered, "It took three spirit waves to take him out."

"I know," Genkai said, "They're exceptionally strong.

All of a sudden Genkai fell to her knees.

"That Foxfire," she muttered.

"Naki has been proclaimed alive!" Koto announced.

A look of surprise crossed Genkai 's face.

"Three spirit waves and he didn't die?" Genkai said, "You've got a heck of a time with the strongest Yusuke." Then Genkai fainted.

Shoma walked out into the arena and picked Naki up and carried him to the sidelines.

Yusuke just stood there, wondering what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 9**

"Yusuke? Hello?" Kurama said waving a hand in

front of Yusuke 's face.

"Huh? What?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was just thinking, that girl in the corner, she hasn't looked up even once. She's not even watching the fights."

"It's true, she is the most mysterious one," Kurama said looking at her.

"Teams, please choose your next combatant!" came Koto's voice.

The girl called Toki flicked her head in the direction of a huge demon. He walked into the arena."Whoa..." muttered Yusuke.

"I'll take this one," Hiei said.

"I guess that leaves me with the weak one?" Kurama asked.

"Obviously," Hiei said before jumping into the arena.

"Chiru..." came the voice of Team Foxes combatant.

"Hiei."

"Let's go."

Suddenly they both ran at each other, they both were exceptionally fast. When they finally stopped with their assault, Hiei had one of his pants legs torn and down at his feet. He angrily pulled it off his foot and threw it down.

"Your fast," Hiei commented.

"I am."

Hiei smiled.

"I'm faster."

They went at it again, this time Hiei had his sword drawn. They suddenly stopped, Hiei had a surprised look on his face. Chiru had caught Hiei 's sword with his bare hands and then he broke it. Hiei had a look of fury on his face. Then suddenly Chiru was behind him, he picked him up and threw him across the arena, smashing Hiei into the wall.

The crowd went wild. Hiei got back into the arena at the count of eight.

"So, you like to be sneaky?" Hiei said viciously.

Chiru smiled.

"You can't beat me shorty."

Hiei looked at Chiru in a rage.

"I grow weary of your voice," he said, "I don't need my speed to beat you. I have a special ability."

Hiei reached up and undid the cloth that was covering his Jagon eye.

"So, you're a freak with a third eye."

"Not just a third eye," Hie said taking the bandage off of his arm.

Hiei stood there for a moment, his third eye aglow.

"What are you doing?" Chiru said.

Chiru started to run towards him but all of a sudden Hiei 's eyes widened.

"DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei yelled.

Chiru 's eyes got wide as the dragon came at him. When the dragon moved out of the way, Chiru was nowhere to be seen, but the dragon did not disappear at once. The dragon went over to the girl known as Toki.

"It's gonna eat her too!" Yusuke yelled.

But surprisingly the dragon went beside her. The girl reached out and patted its head and then it disappeared and the girl crossed her arms again.

"Um, the winner is Hiei," Koto announced sounding confused.

Hiei knew he had won but he was just standing there. He was looking at Toki.

"Hiei, come on," Yusuke yelled from the sidelines.

Hie suddenly snapped out of his trance and went back to his teammates.

"Did you se that girl?" Hiei said immediately.

"Yeah, she's weird," Yusuke said.

"Yes, I know that," Hiei said starting to get irritated, "but she pet the Dragon of Darkness Flame."

"Yes, we all saw Hiei," Kurama said.

"That's strange," Yusuke said.

"It's more than strange Yusuke, only..." started Hiei but Koto's voice cut him off.

"Please send out your next combatants!"

They saw the girl with the short black hair purple highlights walk over to Toki.

"Looks like your up Kurama," Yusuke said.

Kurama started to step forward but the girl black hair jumped into the arena instead.

"They're bringing out their captain, oh well, looks like I'm up," Yusuke said walking into the arena.

"Hiya!" the girl said giving the peace sign.

"Um, hi."

"I'm Bubbles!"

"Name's Yusuke."

"Why are all the people on your team so grumpy?" "I dunno, just are."

"You're the captain aren't you?" she said.

"Yes."

"Wow, I get to fight the captain! Cool, your cute."

"Wait, aren't you the captain of your team?"

"No, Toki is, she usually keeps to herself," she said pointing behind her.

"Yeah, I got that impression."

"Anyway, shall we fight then?"

"Okay, that's what we're here for."

"BEGIN!" shouted Koto.

Bubbles immediately started to levitate off of the ground.

"You can fly?" Yusuke said.

"I prefer the term 'levitate'," Bubbles said.

Bubbles flew around behind Yusuke.

"Y 'know you really are cute," she said putting a flower behind his ear.

"Hey," Yusuke said taking the flower out and throwing it on the floor, "Where'd you get the flower?"

Bubbles smiled.

Yusuke got his Spirit Gun ready and pointed it at her.

"Now, you see me..." Bubbles said still smiling, "And now you don't." Bubbles giggled, she was gone.

I have to use my Spirit Awareness, Yusuke thought. Then something hit him hard on the back of his head.

"OW!" Yusuke said, "I know how I can get you," he said smiling. He balled up his fist .

"SHOTGUN!"

Sure enough there was a loud thud and Bubbles appeared on the ground rubbing her head.

"That hurt!" she said.

She got up and pulled a tiny toy fox out from behind her. She threw it at him.

"How are you pulling things out of nowhere?" Yusuke said looking curiously at the toy fox in front of him.

The tiny foxes mouth opened and a Foxfire erupted from it.

Bubbles giggled again.

"That's it let's get this over with," she said looking serious. She pulled out Ninja knives and attacked Yusuke. Every time he blocked her attack he got cut anyway. He finally tired and reactions got slower. She pulled a long steel stick from nowhere and started to beat him with it. Yusuke was down and he wasn't getting back up.

Bubbles gave the peace sign and giggled again.

"And the winner is Bubbles!" announced Koto.

Bubbles jumped out of the arena and walked over to Toki.

Hiei and Kurama carried Yusuke over to the sidelines.

"Very good Bubbles," said Toki, "I guess that just leaves me, although I did want to fight their captain, oh well, he would have lost anyway."

Kurama looked over to the other side. He saw Toki had finally gotten up, but he still couldn't see her whole face. He wondered what was in store for him.


	10. Chapter 10

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 10**

Toki walked into the arena, her still lowered.

"Well at least she's the weakest," Kurama muttered.

"No she's not," said Yusuke weakly, she's the captain. That Bubbles girl told me, you'd better be careful."

Kurama looked surprised but then nodded and walked into the arena.

Toki looked up and finally looked up exposing her eyes. They were blue with a tiny hint of green.

There's something familiar about her, Kurama thought.

"I'm Toki."

"I know. I'm Kurama. You're the team captain?"

"Yes, but I take it your team thought it was Bubbles? Yes, she is exceptionally powerful but I'm stronger actually."

"How? You hardly have any ki at all," Kurama said confused.

Toki smiled and all at once Kurama felt one of the most powerful ki 's he had ever felt enter the stadium.

"Your very strong," Kurama commented obviously a little intimidated.

"I know."

"Well, we should probably begin."

Toki nodded and Kurama pulled a rose from his hair.

Toki gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, I was going to absorb your power and use it against you, but it seems I already have your ability."

Toki also pulled a rose from her hair but hers was black.

"How did you do that?" Kurama asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know but maybe we should fight now and save the questions for later."

Kurama agreed.

"Rose Whip!" they both shouted and both attacked each other with their weapons. They slashed out at each other but it seemed neither could get a successful blow. They finally stopped their all out assault.

"Well, it seems I can't beat you like this," Toki said, letting her rose whip decay on the ground.

She reached into her hair and pulled out a tiny seed. Kurama realized at once what it was.

"The Death Tree!"

Toki smiled.

I can't beat her as Shuichi, he thought.

At once he turned into the silver Yoko.

"So you're a fox demon too? Small world."

She closed her eyes and raised her energy, making her turn into her silver blue fox counterpart. It was Reina.

Yoko couldn't believe his eyes. He dropped to the ground.

Fox," he whispered softly.

"What?" shesaid.

"Fox, hew said louder.

"That's right, I'm a fox demon."

"You don't recognize me?"

"Of course not," she said emotionlessly, "I haven't ever seen you until today," she said making her Death Tree grow.

She must have lost her memory, Yoko thought as he also made his tree grow.The two Death Trees

tangled with each other, ripping limbs off each other. They were in shreds on the ground by the time they were done.

Toki threw out her hand and made vines come from the ground and wrapped around Yoko, constraining him to the ground. He broke them and made plants grow to shoot poisonous darts at her. She dodged them easily and a dark purple orb formed in her hands and was shot at Yoko but he dodged it. Reina continued to shoot them at Yoko but he kept dodging every one.

She got an angry look on her face and closed her eyes.

What is she doing, Yoko thought.

At once her eyes opened wide, all three of them. When she had opened her eyes a third one had appeared on her forehead, it was glowing a light blue. It was a Jagon eye just like Hiei 's.

Hiei looked the surprised out of everyone. Reina slowly raised her arm in the air. Yoko was paralyzed with fear. The Dragon of Darkness Flame appeared for the second time in the arena. It hurtled towards Yoko but when the dragon was out of Yoko 's path he was laying on the ground, it did not devour him. He layed still until the ten count was over, for his body did not move of his own free will.

"Pathetic," Toki said, "C 'mon and bring Naki with you Bubbles."

"Please wait!" Yoko yelled.

"Toki stopped. She nodded for her teammates to go on without her.

"How are you talking or even moving, the dragon should have paralyzed you."

"I had to speak to you before you leave, your other self, the fox demon. Her name is Reina, she's lost her memories. Please, let me restore them!" Toki whirled around.

"How did you know that?"

"I know because I've met her before."

Toki looked at with him with a strange expression, like trying to remember a dream.

She hesitated for a moment longer then nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 11**

Yoko and Toki were sitting on the island in the grass.

"Okay," Yoko said, "You need to change into Reina."

Toki gave him a look abut did as he asked. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to endure, to see the love of his life sitting across from him and she had no idea who he was.

He brought his hand in the air and placed his forefingers to her forehead.

"Close your eyes," he muttered.

She did as he asked. The tips of his fingers started to glow and Reina's memories were unleashed.

Reina's memories

Reina saw everything. Her past romance with Yoko, Minaru, and her death but another memory presented itself that Yoko didn't know about.

Reina saw herself in a forest, laying on a bed of flowers. She saw her form raise up and converse with a small fox on a tree. She realized that she had lain in that bed for a year.

The memory Reina got up and wandered around the area for a while until she got to a large clearing. She strongly sensed Yoko 's ki, then she saw him. He was sitting in the middle of the clearing with his back to her.

She saw herself give a big smile but it faded quickly as lovely Youko females gathered around Yoko, trying to fight for his attention and his hands roaming freely.

Reina saw the tear stained face of her past self run away. She saw her run for days, always in the same direction. She finally collapsed with exhaustion. She laid starving and thirsty which made her realize who had really killed her. There in the damp dirt, Reina had made her death bed.

Reina found herself looking into the eyes of Yoko when she awoke. Yoko smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Reina's eyes flashed with anger and she reared back and slapped Yoko, then jumping up she ran. Yoko sat there for a moment with his hand to his cheek, stunned for a moment but jumped up and ran after her.

He realized it would be hard to catch the kitsune but he pushed himself until he finally pounced her, pinning her to the ground.

He wrenched her around to face him but still held her arms so she wouldn't get away.

What's your problem, Fox?!"

"YOU ARE!"

"What are you talking about, Fox?"

"You should know! AND STOP CALLING ME FOX!"

Black beams shot from her eyes knocking him off of her. She scrambled up to run again but he grabbed her around the waist and held her back to the ground.

"What is wrong with you! Didn't your memories return?"

"YES THEY DID AND I SAW YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!"

"What is the matter then? What are you talking about!?"

"YOU! DID YOU REALIZE THE DAY I BATTLED THE LEADER I DIDN'T DIE!"

"Yoko 's eyes got wide but he didn't loosen his grip.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you thought I was dead but a year later I woke up in the forest. I saw you in the clearing with those other female Youko 's."

Yoko 's face softened and he looked like tears were going to start spilling from his eyes.

"But if you didn't die, how did you become Toki?"

"I died after I saw you. I died of exhaustion, hunger, and thirst! I DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Yoko stared deep into her eyes then laid his head on her chest. She struggled to get him off but her efforts failed.

After a minute Yoko spoke.

"I admit I did horrible things after you died. I became cold and unfeeling. I had no more love in my heart. For company, I resorted to prostitutes. I did shameful things but I still loved you. I cared only for killing and becoming the most powerful."

Yoko got up and Reina did also, but she didn't run.

"Listen, we have a month before the next match, why don't you come home with me?"

"I can't."

"But I just told you I never knew and I've always loved you. What more do you need. Whatever it is I'll do it!"

"No, it's not that, but I have teammates and believe me, they can't function without me."

"They can't care for themselves?"

Reina thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I'll put Bubbles in charge."


	12. Chapter 12

1**A Youko Love**

**Chapter 12**

Reina walked into Kurama 's apartment and looked around. The red headed Kurama came in behind her.

"It's pretty big, its got upstairs too."

Reina nodded. Kurama could tell she was still nervous around him.

Kurama smiled and changed into Yoko. He closed the front door and grabbed Reina for a kiss.

Yoko felt her tense up under his lips. She pulled her lips from his and removed herself from his arms.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready for that."

Yoko smiled, obviously hurt.

"I'll do anything for you. Just tell me."

"You can sleep in here," Yoko said directing Reina to a room that was diagnol from his.

"I'll be right across the hall if you need anything," Yoko said indicating to his room. Reina nodded and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Yoko lay in the dark of his room on his side trying to drift off to sleep. He had to resist all temptation of going into her room and kissing the beauty senseless. He knew he had to refrain from being physical with her because she was not yet ready for the great love he possessed.

He heard his door open and light filtered in from the hallway. Reina's silhouette cast a shadow on his floor. He saw her close the door and he felt her go to the other side of his bed.

He was surprised to feel her slide into bed and cuddled up to his back and pulled her arms through his, careful trying not to wake him. He decided to play like he was asleep, so he wouldn't take things so fast.

After about an hour of laying in his bed she kissed him on the back of his neck and got up and went back to her room. She did this every night for three days.

Yoko didn't try anything with her however, he didn't want to push her too hard.

One day Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Yukina, Hiei, and Shizuru came over to his apartment to meet the newest fox demon.

"So, you and Yoko had a 'thing' going on seven hundred years ago?" Yusuke said enthusiastically.

Reina nodded. Yoko did too, but he was looking at Reina instead of Kurama 's friends. After the party left, Reina sat on the couch and started to watch television. Yoko looked adoringly at her but left her alone and went to his bedroom.

That night Reina didn't come into his room. The next day, around lunchtime, Yoko was making sandwiches when Reina walked into the kitchen. She stood there for a moment just looking at Yoko then she spoke.

"Yoko?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think you might want to kiss me?"

Yoko turned around slowly and walked across the room to her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Yoko said slipping his arms around her and lowering his head so that his lips covered her. He felt her arms tighten around him at once and in a split second her tongue was at his teeth demanding entrance. She pushed him into the wall, surprising him. He buried his hand in her hair and pulled their lips apart.

"Whoa, Fox, take it slow."

"I have been."

Yoko smiled and pulled up her chin but Yusuke suddenly burst through the door. They broke apart immediately.

"Hey you guys, just came to say..." he stopped at the sight of their awkward faces.

"Um, did I interrupt something?"

Yoko calmly pulled the Death Tree seed from his hair. Yusuke looked scared and took one step back. Reina saw the seed and quickly took it away from him.

"Um, what do you need Yusuke?"she said.

"Oh," Yusuke said feeling more comfortable now that Reina had the seed,"I just came over to say hi," he said plopping down on couch and turning on the television.

Reina's eyes flashed with anger.

The next thing Yusuke knew he was being chased out of the house, the Death Tree at his heels.

Reina closed and locked the front doorwhile the Death Tree faded away.

Yoko took her into his arms.

"Now where were we?"


	13. Epilude

1**A Youko Love**

**Epilude**

Yoko picked Reina up in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yoko, I want us to always be honest with each other. No more lying."

"I promise I will."

Yoko laid her down on the couch.

"Your marks gone," Yoko said, "Do you want it back?"

Reina nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Yoko bit into her neck but Reina made no signs of pain. He raised his head and made a move to pick her up again.

"What about yours," she said.

"Mine never left," Yoko said pulling his hair back to expose his mark.

Reina smiled as another tear made its way down her face. Yoko picked her up and started to walk up the stairs.

"And while we're being honest," Reina said with an evil smile, " I should tell you if you take me into your room your not leaving the house for a couple of days."

"Is that a promise?"


End file.
